A technique disclosed in PTL 1, for example, is known as displaying of information on a computer system. According to PTL 1, the topology of a computer system is displayed on a GUI (Graphical User Interface). Specifically, the GUI has a plurality of columns for each of which the types of elements to be displayed which constitute the computer system are specified. Objects representing the states of the individual elements are arranged in the respective columns.